BILLION DREAMS (bài hát)
'''BILLION DREAMS '''là bài hát đầu tiên trong single cùng tên, bài hát thứ 3 trong album EVERY SEASON phát hành tháng 1/2016 và là bài hát thứ 5 trong CD "Da-iCE BEST" của album Da-iCE BEST phát hành tháng 6/2019. Bài hát có 2 phiên bản, 1 bản tiếng Nhật và 1 bản tiếng Anh. Bản tiếng Anh là bài hát thứ 3 trong single BILLION DREAMS. * Lời bài hát: MOMO "mocha" N. * Nhạc: S1CKONE, MUSOH * Sắp xếp: S1CKONE * Vũ đạo bởi shoji (s**t kingz) Lời bài hát (tiếng Anh) Billion Dreams Go ahead and turn it up louder You know we can fly away Keep chasing our dream and the future Cuz it's time to make a change When we make it through the rainy days There will be a new phase This will be my brand new step And now you see there is no turning back But I made a promise to you Like I'm gonna get to see you again Even though I knew the things will never be the same And I'm starting over now, it's not so bad Feeling like I can do anything I got everything I need but there's gotta be more So let's go get it now Billion Dreams Go ahead and turn it up louder You know we can fly away Keep chasing our dream and the future Cuz it's time to make a change When we make it through the rainy days There will be a new phase Here we go again We gotta go faster than the speed of time Take a new step and let's get it Now you can see the chances are already Right before our eyes Billion Dreams You know it's not where you are It's how you see the world 100% Your heart decides everything Even when you're lost in the crowded streets If you look up in the sky You can see the sunshine All the memories are always beautiful I can see them shining in my heart But instead of looking back now Gotta keep moving on Cuz there's a brighter day Billion Dreams Go ahead and turn it up louder You know we can fly away Keep chasing our dream and the future Cuz it's time to make a change And without a doubt, I know for sure We can start a new phase Here we go again We gotta go faster than the setting sun Take a new step and let's get it Now you can see the changes are already Right before our eyes There's no turning back You got your hopes, dreams, and fear Gotta be the only one (to bravely) Throw away the pride deep in your heart and Dive into the sea of dreams Billion Dreams Go ahead and turn it up louder Let's go Get it started now Cuz we gotta go (Keep dreaming on) Billion Dreams Go ahead and turn it up louder You know we can fly away Keep chasing our dream and the future Cuz it's time to make a change And without a doubt, I know for sure We can start a new phase Here we go again We gotta go faster than the speed of time Take a new step and let's get it Now you can see the chances are already Right before our eyes Billion Dreams Lời bài hát (tiếng Nhật) Kanji= BILLION DREAMS Volumeを上げたら 追い風に乗って　夢の続き見に行こう 何かが起こりそう　見慣れた街の向こう 広がる　New phase 踏み出した一歩目　振り返らないと決めて 明日も同じ場所で　また会えるかのように さりげなく交わした約束 ゼロからのスタート It's not so bad 何処へでも行けそう ここにあるものと　それ以上を 捕まえに行こう BILLION DREAMS Volumeを上げたら 追い風に乗って　夢の続き見に行こう 何かが起こりそう　見慣れた街の向こう 広がる　New phase 流れていく時のスピードよりも早く 駆け出した Let's get it 新しいきっかけは既に Right before our eyes Billion Dreams 気持ち一つで 変わる景色100% 人混みの中で　見上げた空は意外に 青くて懐かしく感じた なぜか想い出は Always beautiful 輝くものだけど 切なさよりもっと魅力的な 未来が待っている BILLION DREAMS Volumeを上げたら 追い風に乗って　夢の続き見に行こう 何かが起こりそう　間違いなく I know for sure 始まる　New phase 傾いていくあの太陽よりも早く 駆け出した Let's get it 必要な鍵は常に Right before our eyes 折り重なる希望と不安の中 誰よりも先に Bravely 古い自分脱ぎ捨てて 飛び込む Sea of dreams BILLION DREAMS Volumeを上げたら Let's go さぁ見に行こう この夢の続きを BILLION DREAMS Volumeを上げたら 追い風に乗って　夢の続き見に行こう 何かが起こりそう　間違いなく I know for sure 始まる　New phase 流れていく時のスピードよりも早く 駆け出した Let's get it 新しいきっかけは既に Right before our eyes BILLION DREAMS |-| Romaji= Billion Dreams Volume wo agetara Oikaze ni notte　yume no tsuzuki mi ni ikou Nani ka ga okorisou　minareta machi no mukou Hirogaru　New phase Fumidashita ippo-me　furikaeranai to kimete Asu mo onaji basho de　mata aeru ka no you ni Sarigenaku kawashita yakusoku Zero kara no sutaato It's not so bad Doko e de mo ikesou Koko ni aru mono to　sore ijou wo Tsukamae ni ikou Billion Dreams Volume wo agetara Oikaze ni notte　yume no tsuzuki mi ni ikou Nani ka ga okorisou　minareta machi no mukou Hirogaru　New phase Nagareteiku toki no supiido yori mo hayaku Kakedashita Let's get it Atarashii kikkake wa sudeni Right before our eyes Billion Dreams Kimochi hitotsu de kawaru keshiki 100% Hitogomi no naka de　miageta sora wa igai ni Aokute natsukashiku kanjita Naze ka omoide wa Always beautiful Kagayaku mono dakedo Setsuna-sa yori motto miryokuteki na Mirai ga matteiru Billion Dreams Volume wo agetara Oikaze ni notte　yume no tsuzuki mi ni ikou Nani ka ga okorisou　machigainaku I know for sure Hajimaru　New phase Katamuiteiku ano taiyou yori mo hayaku Kakedashita Let's get it Hitsuyou na kagi wa tsuneni Right before our eyes Orikasanaru kibou to fuan no naka Dare yori mo saki ni Bravely Furui jibun nugisutete Tobikomu Sea of dreams Billion Dreams Volume wo agetara Let's go saa mi ni ikou Kono yume no tsuzuki wo Billion Dreams Volume wo agetara Oikaze ni notte　yume no tsuzuki mi ni ikou Nani ka ga okorisou　machigainaku I know for sure Hajimaru　New phase Nagareteiku toki no supiido yori mo hayaku Kakedashita Let's get it Atarashii kikkake wa sudeni Right before our eyes Billion Dreams Video Da-iCE(ダイス) 5th single「BILLION DREAMS」Music Video -2015.4.15(水) Release!!- Da-iCE (ダイス) - BILLION DREAMS -Da-iCE Official Dance Practice- Da-iCE live - Billion Dreams (eng sub) Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Every Season Thể_loại:Da-iCE Best